Thunder
Thunder is a well-known assassin and, with his older brother Lecter, forms a feared assassin duo. He is Murder S's minion and one of his best apprentices in the manga and one of Hougen & Genba's top hitmen in the anime. Appearance Thunder is a black and tan-furred Doberman with tall floppy ears and brown marks on his face. His teeth are implied to be either made of steel or coated with it. Personality He is sadistic along with his brother and enjoys torturing his victims before killing them. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Thunder was trained by Sniper, known as Murder S, and was his best apprentice along with his brother. He has extremely sharp fangs, strongly hinted to be steel-coated. After his master allied with Hōgen, he and his brother were sent to murder Kyōshirō. They meet Teru's father and force him to help them. When they're about to attack Kyōshirō, Weed shows up and thus they leave the scene. However, Kyōshirō heard them and sent Hachi and Rick after them. Thunder and Lecter easily ambush the two followers, but they run away when GB and Rocket show up. Quickly after this, they manage to kidnap Teru and plan to use him as a hostage. However, they soon let go of the puppy when they hear Weed's identity. Thunder fights Weed while his brother fights Kyōshirō. Thunder is at first annoyed by the fast opponent who only avoids attacks, but slowly Weed's bear hound blood starts to flow and he starts to fight back. Weed rips off the tip of Thunder's nose and then breaks his fangs with a branch. Wounded Thunder collapses on the ground and is unable to fight for a while. He scolds at Teru's father who runs away from the battle. Later in the fight, Thunder manages to make a surprise attack and catches Weed. He stops Weed from helping Teru, Teru's father, and Kyōshirō. When the Ōu army shows up, GB and Sasuke attack and chase Thunder who quickly lets go of Weed. Hiro throws wounded Lecter on his back. Thunder starts to shake and cry as he thinks his brother is dead. Weed tells him to leave and he does but is soon followed by his brother who isn't dead after all. The two assassin brothers disappear and are not seen again in the series. Anime In the anime, Thunder was a member of Hōgen's pack and was trained by humans. He used to be as the same military facilities as Jerome but he and his brother were transferred to get specialized in their fangs. They appeared in episode 10 where they make Teru's father help them at finding Weed and Kyōshirō. As the fight breaks loose, Thunder fights Weed, but as Weed's pack appears he and his brother try to flee, but gets spared by Weed in the end.Thunder and his brother return again to try and finish the job on killing Weed and ends up in a fight with Weed and Tesshin which they lose.Yet again their lives are spared by Weed, but they're told to not work for Hōgen again. As they flee they start planning on how to kill Weed which Jerome hears and then decides they're too dangerous to be kept alive and then kills them. Weed and the others came to where Jerome was about to kill Thunder after hearing Lecter's dying scream, where after finding Lecter's body did they heard Thunder shouting for help. Thunder who was pinned by Jerome, begs for his life and promised to not go after Weed anymore. Jerome just said: "There's no point in arguing". Thunder begs again only for Jerome to grab Thunder's neck with his jaws. Weed who had just arrive asked Jerome what's he's doing then order him to let Thunder go. However, Jerome told Weed that Lecter and Thunder were planning on going after him again and that killing them is the only option. Weed replied that he didn't care, and orders Jerome to let Thunder go, for he won't forgive any self-fish actions. As Weed runs and tries to stop him, Jerome crushes Thunder's neck and died with one last scream right in front of everyone. Although Jerome was able to save Weed from a future attack from Thunder and Lecter, his actions caused Weed to hate him and banished him from his pack for taking lives. Thunder was the second of the brothers to die. Thunder (Immortal Series by Ascended Demon) In Ascended Demon's Immortals series, Thunder is the second son of Sniper, his father, and Gin, his mother. He's an absolute immortal(omnipotent being), like his parents and brothers, Lector and Weed. Appearance Thunder is an Akita/Doberman Mix, but like his father and his older brother Lector, he has the form of a black Doberman. However, unlike his father and brother, Thunder has a light brown underbelly and muzzle, with floppy ears. Personality Unlike his evil and typically sadistic counterparts, Thunder is a kind, caring, loving, and often child-like young Doberman. He loves his family, and much like Lector, he is very protective of their younger brother Weed. Thunder soon falls in love with John, then eventually falls in love with Tesshin, both who he loves as much as his family, except it's in the romantic sense of the word. Absolute Immortals (by Ascended Demon) Thunder is born during the five years that Sniper and Gin are on the run from Nikita. For a majority of his life, Thunder has lived in America and with his family has been moving from place to place. It is unknown as to what Thunder and his family did during the time they were on the run, except there was a flashback where Thunder had caught a fish for the first time. He travels to Japan with his family to get to Ohu, and along the way, they meet Kyoushiro, who lets them stay in Shiga for a few days. Thunder and his brothers want to go explore, so their parents take them to the Southern Alps, where they meet Hougen and Genba, two other absolute immortals. When they are told of the rumor of how Ohu was conquered, Thunder and his family race to Ohu in order to find any survivors and figure out who had conquered it. Upon arriving in the forest around Ohu, they encountered survivors of the attack who are led by John and Akame. When John yells at Gin, demanding where he had been for the past five years, Thunder becomes enraged and stand between the two before calling John a "dickface." John is taken aback by the insult and asks who he is. Gin then says that Thunder is his son and that he had been searching for Sniper. They don't stay at the hideout long before leaving with a small group to gather their allies. In Koga, after waking up early in the morning, Thunder wanders around the village and is found by John and the two talk at the lake. Later, they travel all the way to Shikoku to get the help of more of their allies, and they end up running into Jerome, a German Shepherd and military dog who had helped them in America. Jerome says that he came to Japan when he heard that it was immortals that conquered Ohu and they realize the situation is worse than they thought when they find out that ally packs in Kyushu have been killed by these immortals. They eventually return to Ohu sometime later and when they hear that the enemy is leaving Gajou in several battalions, possibly to find their hideout, Thunder and his brothers convince Sniper and Gin to let them help. When they run into the main battalion, they discover that Nikita had survived Sniper's soulnova, saying it was a regenerative clone. They are then teleported to another universe by the immortal. Powers and Abilities (Ascended Demons Immortals series only) Absolute Immortal Physiology/Infinity Soul: '''As an absolute immortal, Thunder has an infinity soul, a soul made of an infinite amount of eternal and absolute light and darkness. This means that like all his absolute immortal brethren, he cannot die, nor can even an omnipotent being kill him. And as an absolute immortal, it doesn't count if his body's completely destroyed. '''Active Abilities: Like many of his omnipotent brethren, Thunder was reincarnated and his infinity soul deactivated a majority of his abilities, but these abilities can be reactivated as he reattunes to his omnipotence. And since he grew up knowing what he was, Thunder had some of his abilities active. '''Absolute Will: '''An absolute immortal always has limitless willpower, allowing them to endure anything on an infinite scale, and his will is indomitable, meaning it cannot be broken. '''Contaminant Immunity: '''Like any immortal, Thunder is immune to all contaminants, mortally or supernatural. This includes alcohol, diseases, foreign chemicals, poisons, and radiation. '''Enhanced Awareness: '''As a supernatural being, Thunder can tell who's mortal or supernatural, just like his family. He can even tell if someone's an absolute immortal, but this is because absolute immortal's cannot be detected, and Thunder can tell they're an absolute immortal is he senses them with his normal five senses and is unable to detect them like he would with a lesser being. '''Enhanced Condition: '''Due to being a supernatural being and having always known that he was an absolute immortal, it's likely that Thunder has greater physical and mental capabilities than a mortally canine at their peak. '''Meta Regeneration: '''While unknown if he has reactivated any regenerative abilities, it's possible that meta regeneration is one of the abilities he has, especially since it was one of the abilities his parents had reactivated. '''Omnislayer: '''As an absolute immortal/omnipotent being, Thunder is capable of killing anything less of an absolute immortal, even if he hasn't reattuned to much of his almightiness. '''Pain Suppression: '''It's likely that Thunder has pain suppression like his parents and is immune to pain unless harmed by semi-supernatural or supernatural beings. '''Power Anchoring: '''Thunder obviously has this ability. He is immune to negation, power removal, and erasure, or anything that would have a harmful or nonbeneficial effect on his powers. '''Power Immunity: '''While unknown as to what powers he is immune to, he is obviously immune to death-related abilities, including omnislayer. '''Psychic Immunity: '''Thunder is immune to all mental abilities, things that would involve mind reading, mind control, empathy, etc. He can communicate with telepaths, but they can only hear the thoughts he lets them hear. '''Self Sustenance: '''It has been shown that Thunder has this ability, as he was able to go without sleep, so he can go without food, water, sleep, or air, and lacks the need to urinate or defecate. He's also immune to temperatures, meaning he can only be harmed by fire and trapped in ice rather than frozen.